Tears of Blood
by DanniiOZTURK
Summary: Lord Voldemort is dead, but Tom Riddle is alive. Tom and Harry meet one night in the park, and a strange bond is forged. That in itself is strange enough, but then they realise that it is in fact a triple bond, with none other than Draco Malfoy... H/D/Vol
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Of Blood**

**Chapter 1**

"POTTER!!!"

Harry sighed. Another day at the Dursleys. He knew the routine off by heart now. Get up, cook breakfast, clean the house, cook lunch, do the garden, cook dinner, and then go to bed. He tried to get some homework done at night, but because he was so tired, it wasn't up to scratch, so he usually threw it away. He would have to do it all at the Burrow if he got an invite. He hoped he would.

He went through his routine mindlessly. It was all so boring; he didn't know how the Dursleys could stand to live here. Not that he really cared. They could jump off a cliff and die for all he cared. It would probably cheer him up if they did.

He decided not to go to bed straight after dinner, and sneaked out the front door to go for a walk. There was no reason why he couldn't do that, it wasn't like anyone would miss him.

His life really was pathetic. His biggest thrill was going for a walk to the swing park, for god's sake! He really needed to sort his life out. He couldn't keep letting people control the way he lived. Dumbledore might have the right to tell him _where_ he lived, but he had no say in the _way_ Harry lived.

These thoughts brought a smile to his face. All he had to do now was think of ways to change his life. He wouldn't change his friends, because he loved Ron and Hermione and he would never give them up. A new boyfriend perhaps?

He still smiled when he thought about boyfriends. The fact that he was gay amused him. He had somehow gotten involved with Draco Malfoy last year, and realised that it wasn't just Draco he was attracted to, it was men in general. He wasn't surprised really. Girls had never held any interest to him, apart from Hermione. He had often found himself walking by groups of them and feeling physically sick when Ron or Seamus whistled or catcalled. Imagining a girl naked was the most revolting thing he could think of.

Ron had thought that his lack of interest was just because he was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Was-To-Busy-Saving-The-World-To-Get-A-Hard-On. He had let him believe that, because Draco had not wanted their relationship to be public knowledge, and Harry had agreed with him. He had also thought that Ron was slightly homophobic.

That had proved not to be true though. He had realised that while he was gay, Draco and he were just not working. They were too different, not to mention his fathers influence. He had told Draco that he wanted to split up with him, and just to spite him, Draco had gone and dumped _him_ in the middle of the Great Hall.

That was how Ron found out, along with the rest of the school. He had been a bit shocked, but the first thing he did was punch Draco for embarrassing him. He had just raised an eyebrow at Harry, before jumping over the table and pummelling Draco into the ground.

Harry had laughed at the look on his ex-boyfriends face as Ron came towards him, murder in his eyes. He was sad that Draco had made them split on such bad terms, but he knew that most relationships ended that way. Ron's advice after it was that if you like someone as a friend, don't date them. That had been the wisest thing Harry had ever heard the redhead say.

Now, though, he was slightly regretting dumping Draco. He was lonely, and he missed the midnight visits he had received from the blonde last summer. He knew that if Draco asked to get back together, he would refuse, but he would do anything right now for some company.

He entered the park, and headed for the swings. He was enjoying the silence of the night. He knew Dudley was out and about somewhere with his crazy friends, but he didn't care. If they saw him they wouldn't annoy him. His reputation preceded him apparently. He was known around these parts as angry, mean and slightly insane. It wasn't true of course, but they didn't know that.

It was refreshing to come from a world where everyone worshipped him to one where he was hated and feared. He felt like Voldemort himself sometimes when he walked down the street and parents pulled their children indoors and groups of people scattered.

He kind of liked it.

He looked up suddenly from his stationary position on the swing. There was a boy entering the park, much in the same way he had 10 minutes before; head down, hands in pockets, feet dragging. He had never seen this boy before, and that in itself was strange because in this area everyone knew everyone else. This boy definetly wasn't from around here, unless he had just moved.

He had dark hair, almost as dark as Harry's own. He was tall, but Harry couldn't see his eye colour in the dark, and he was too far away anyway. He was heading towards him, and before he knew it, he was sitting down on the swing next to him.

He looked up, and Harry was surprised to see the boys eyes were filled with tears. It took him a minute to place where he had seen this boy before. Then it clicked.

"Tom Riddle?!"

The tears in the boys' eyes fell. Harry was perplexed. Here was Voldemort, sitting right in front of him, in the swing park in Little Whinging of all places, and he was _crying!_

He sat there for about 30 seconds before he jumped up and pulled out the wand he had hidden in the sleeve. He pointed it at the boy.

"What the hell do you want?"

Tom didn't answer. He just looked at Harry, the tears falling down his cheeks and onto his lips. He didn't bother to lick them away.

Harry lost his concentration for a moment as he stared at those lips. They were rosy and pouted slightly, and he suddenly had the urge to kiss away the tears that had gathered on them.

He shook himself out of his daze angrily. What the hell was he thinking? This was Voldemort, and he was thinking about kissing him?! Something wasn't right here.

"Why are you crying?!" he asked, panicking slightly.

More tears fell, but Tom managed to answer him.

"I...I don't know what happened..." He wiped his cheeks angrily, and Harry was slightly disappointed to see the tears disappear from his lips. "I think Voldemort is dead... I woke up about an hour ago in a forest near here, and I just knew that I had to find you..."

"Find me? Why?"

"I told you I don't know! I think Voldemort is dead, and I'm all that's left. I know I'm Tom Riddle, and not Lord Voldemort, so I think that part of me is dead. Who killed him though, I have no idea."

Harry eyed the boy suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you? The last time I met Lord Voldemort in this form, he tried to kill me and my best friend's sister, Ginny."

"Take me to Dumbledore."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

Tom sighed. "If you can't trust me, then take me to Dumbledore. Here," he pulled something out of his pocket, "take my wand even."

Harry stared at the wand being held out to him. It was the same wand that he had seen his mum and dad come out of back in 4th year. It was the same wand that had sent the killing curse at him when he was one year old. This wand had killed hundreds, including his parents, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to touch it.

He reached out and held his hand over it, inches away from actually touching it. It was radiating power, and it tickled the palm of his hand. He knew that a wizard was powerless without his wand, even Lord Voldemort. If he was offering him his wand then he must be telling the truth. It was too much of a risk to call his bluff. That and the fact that he knew Lord Voldemort didn't take risks. Or cry for that matter.

With that in mind, he wrapped his fingers around the slim wood, a shiver going up his spine as he did so. He gasped. It felt exactly like the first time he had held his own wand in his hand and the wand's magic and his own had combined. He knew that that was not supposed to happen with any other wand for the simple reason that there was only one wand for any one wizard. The fact that he had experienced his magic combining with another wizard's wand was incredible. It just didn't happen.

"Tom?" he asked uncertainly, looking up at the slightly taller boy. "What just happened?"

Tom just stared at him, his mouth hanging open. He gaped like a fish for a bit, and then shook his head. "I have no idea. You... glowed!"

"I did?" Harry asked, confused. You didn't glow when you held your wand for the first time, or at least, he hand never seen it happen. This was unusual, and it just gave him more reasons to go and see Dumbledore. He stood, and looked around him. There was usually an Order member nearby him at all times, and he was sure that this was no exception. He was surprised they hadn't showed themselves when they heard his conversation. He waved his hand at Tom when he gave him a quizzical look and motioned for him to be quiet.

"You can come out now. I need to see Dumbledore."

It was a few moments before there was any reaction. Then bushes near them rustled and two figures stepped out. Remus Lupin and Tonks emerged, grins on their faces at the chance to talk to their charge.

"Wotcher Harry!" exclaimed Tonks happily, giving him a large hug. Her hair was in platinum blonde dredlocks, which Harry was surprised to say looked rather good with her present dark skin colour. He hugged her back enthusiastically, grinning at her when he pulled away.

"I like the look. It's... unique."

Tonks winked. "Wouldn't have it any other way Harry my lad, you know that! And anyway, it was funny when Molly saw me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I bet. Imagine if Bill did his hair that way. She'd have a cow."

Lupin stepped in at this point, before they could talk about the merits of the Weasley family actually owning a cow, and pulled Harry into another hug. "Good to see you again, love."

There was a choking sound coming from Tom's direction, and Harry turned with a highly amused expression on his face to see Tom gaping at them. He laughed out loud at Tom's disbelief at what Remus had called him. After Sirius' death last summer, Harry and Remus had become much closer, even to the point where there was some romantic interest between them. They were both healing, and it seemed only natural that they got together to help each other through. Harry had been particualy distraught after he and Draco split, and he had gone running straight into Remus' arms. Remus had been gentle and understanding, giving him the affection and love that he knew he craved.

Thinking on it, Remus was exactly what he needed right now. They had never been in a relationship, but there was an unspoken understanding between them that they were welcomed in the others bed at anytime, unless one of them was in a relationship.

He turned back to Remus and gave him a seductive smile. Remus raised an eyebrow, but smiled back, showing that he knew what Harry was implying, and that it was alright. Harry grinned, his spirits imeaditily raised, before giving his soon-to-be lover a peck on the lips.

Tonks, knowing about their arrangement, just laughed. She didn't really care what they did, as long as it didn't hurt anyone. Thinking there were more important things to be getting on with, she coughed, hoping to break up the two before things got any more serious.

"So. What do you want to speak to Dumbledore about Harry?"

Harry looked at her, surprised. "You weren't listening?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, we like to give you your privacy. We just watch, and if we see that you are in any danger, we step in."

"Well, first I'd like you to meet someone. If what he tells me is true, he is all that's left of Lord Voldemort." The two gasped, but Harry knew it was not from hearing the Dark Lords name. Being trained as Aurors and members of The Order, they were pretty immune to it by now due to the fact that they heard it on a day to day basis.

"Seriously? When did this happen?" Remus asked, shocked.

Harry bit his lip. "Eh, I don't know the full story, but I thought it sounded serious enough to take to Dumbledore."

Remus gaped. "Damn right it's serious enough! Let's go now." Eyeing Tom suspiciously, he pulled out a marble from his pocket and performed a spell to turn it into a portkey. They all grabbed hold, with Remus grabbing onto Toms arms to make sure he didn't try and make a run for it. He didn't try, but the situation warrented caution.

They arrived in the Headmasters office, and Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise at seeing them there. They were not expected. His eyes widened further at seeing the 16 year old Lord Voldemort there next to Harry Potter. Harry was probably the only one in the group who would recognise Tom Riddle if he saw him and it surprised him to see them standing there and that one of them wasn't dead.

"Why, hello!" he greeted, unsure of the situation.

"Hello Headmaster," Harry said, a small smile on his face. "I have something to tell you, or rather, he has something to tell you," he said, pointing his thumb at Tom.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore pondered, both eyebrows raised. "Well you had better all take a seat then. Let me ask you Tom, are you here in peace?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Very good, very good. Well, why don't you start at the beginning? I find that that is always the wisest."

"Of course," Tom stated, taking a seat on Harry's left, while Remus took his left. "Well... I can start by saying that I am not Lord Voldemort. I know that for certain. I am Tom Riddle, what Lord Voldemort was before he started dabbling in the Dark Arts. I am 16 years old, and as far as I know, I haven't graduated from Hogwarts yet. I say this is what I know, but I know this is not what is. I know that Voldemort is over 70 years old, but it appears that his age had been reversed, or his 'evilness' has been destroyed, and I am all that's left. Maybe I'm his soul, or whatever, but I know that I am not evil, and that I have no intention of killing muggles and muggleborns."

He sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face in a sign of tiredness. "I have all of his memories and experiences, but I know that I am not him anymore. He was trying to make himself more powerful, and he found a spell that would make him immortal, but when he tried it, it killed him. I remember him dying, it was agonising. I know because I felt it. His body died in flames, but his soul was carried to some other plain. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in some bushes, and I just knew that I had to find Harry Potter. It was as if my whole being was aching to find him, and I just knew that if I didn't something awful would happen. I wandered for a while, before I realised I was in Little Whinging. I went to the park, intent on waiting until morning to visit Harry, when I found him sitting there on the swings. I went over to him, and we talked. He threatened me of course, and I had to get him to bring me here so that I could get him to trust me." He looked up at Harry suddenly. "You can trust me Harry. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Harry surprised himself by whispering, "I know," softly as his eyes met Tom's. There was that strange urge to kiss him again, but he knew this was neither the time nor the place. He wondered about that urge. It was similar to the way Tom had described feeling when he woke up with the urge to find him. He decided to ask Dumbledore when he found the right moment.

The Headmaster seemed lost in thought. Everyone was silent as they each assessed the situation. Harry and Tom were still looking at each other, but they were sneaking glances, both hoping the other wouldn't catch them. Remus was frowning, his head in his hands and a headache threatening. Suddenly the silence was broken as Dumbledore started laughing.

Everyone's head snapped up in surprise. Dumbledore just laughed harder. When he finally stopped, he stood, still smiling. "Tom my lad, come here. I need to cast a few spells to make sure you are not lying, although I suspect that you are not."

Tom stood obiedently, and allowed the aging headmaster to cast spells and charms on every inch of him to make sure that he was not bluffing. With a final Polyjuice Potion Detection Charm, Dumbledore declared him trustworthy and genuine, before he burst out laughing again.

Harry frowned, slightly annoyed. "Headmaster? May I ask what you are laughing at?"

"Oh my boy, of course you may! Don't you see what this means? Voldemort his gone! The only thing left in his place is a 16 year old boy without any training or intention in the Dark Arts at all. The war is over!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears Of Blood**

**Chapter 2**

Harry gaped, before letting out a bark of laughter. The war was over! He was free to return to living like a normal 16 year old boy, no worries, and no death threats. And it was all down to the tall black haired boy in front of him. He stood and reached into his pocket, extracting Tom's wand. He handed it over with a large grin, before pulling the other boy into a bone crushing hug. Tom returned the hug, and he heard shouts and laughs from the others. He held on to Tom as if he was the only thing keeping him from drowning, and indeed it felt like he was. He was so overcome with emotion that he felt that he would drown in it, and the feel of Tom pressed tightly against him was the only thing keeping him from passing out. He raised his head and found his gaze met by equally happy but confused green eyes, only a few shades darker than his own.

The urge to kiss him was stronger this time, but he clamped down on it, and removed himself from the embrace. He smiled at him, and for a long moment he lost himself in those jade eyes, before he snapped himself out of it and turned to hug Remus. He didn't fight the urge to kiss Remus, and revelled in the feeling of security and love he gave him. He latched his arms around the taller mans neck and pulled him close, deepening the kiss slightly. Remus moaned, but pulled away, his golden eyes dark with the promise of more to come.

He hugged Tonks and shook Dumbledore's hand, before they all sat back down and discussed what was going to happen next.

Dumbledore told them that he would take care of all the details, and excused them, telling Harry and Tom that they were welcome to stay at Hogwarts for a while as there was no threat to Harry anymore. They were told to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms as they were closest.

They all nodded and left, Tonks to her own private quarters, Remus to his, and Harry and Tom to Gryffindor. Harry smiled at Remus, whispering in his ear that he would come down to see him once he had shown Tom the way and the password. Remus had told him he was staying in the DADA rooms, and Harry had nipped his ear, before walking off.

As the two boys wound their way up flights of stairs toward Gryffindor Tower, the silence between them was heavy. They both knew that there was something between them, what with the wands and the strange urges and the hug, but neither wanted to mention it, especially when they both knew that Harry was going to be spending the night with Remus.

They made it to the dorms, and Harry showed Tom the password. Luckily it hadn't been changed since the year had ended. Tom laughed when he heard it, but Harry wasn't surprised. 'Malfoy is a prat' wasn't the best password in the world. It had of course been created by Ron, and the Gryffindors loved it, so it had stayed.

They headed up to the dorms, and Harry showed him into the one that he had always occupied. He was surprised to see that another bed had been added, across from his own, but figured it wasn't permanent since Tom was a Slytherin. He would sleep down in the dungeons when school started.

Once Tom was settled in, there was another awkward silence as Harry prepared to leave. They couldn't meet each others eyes, but Harry ignored it and said his goodbye quickly, ignoring the urge to stay and made his way down to Remus' room.

He knocked gently on his door, and when the door opened, he grinned mischievously at his lover.

"Hey you."

Remus stood aside, holding his hand out in an invitation for Harry to enter. Not wasting any time, Harry stepped over the threshold, and took Remus in a breathtaking kiss. The older man responded eagerly, and Harry felt himself being pushed up against a wall. Remus nipped at his lips, before ravishing his neck and pulling his clothing off of him.

They fucked like they were born to do it, over and over again, trying to quench the hunger they felt for each other. All thoughts of Tom were gone from Harry's head as he lost himself in the sensations that Remus was giving him, and that he gave in return. As they lay in each others arms in the four poster bed, finally sated, Harry decided to bring him up.

"Remmy?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Of course."

Harry hesitated, unsure as to how he should word his question. "What would you do if... you felt an attraction to someone you knew you shouldn't?"

Remus laughed. "No offence Harry my love, but that's a really stupid question. What are we doing now? What have we just done for the past 4 hours? We have acted on an attraction that we both feel for someone we shouldn't. Why? Who do you feel this attraction towards?"

Harry didn't answer straight away. Remus looked down to where his head lay on his chest, and started to stroke the sex mused hair. "Harry?"

"Yeah, I know Remmy. It's a bit different this time, not to mention sudden. I had known you for years before I started sleeping with you, but I only met this person recently, and yet I feel a pull towards them. It's almost... magnetic."

"I see. Have you slept with them?"

"No, of course not. Apart from you, I would never sleep with anyone I wasn't in a trusting relationship with. I'm not a slut."

"I know you're not. I'm sorry I said that."

Harry sighed. He debated over telling Remus who he was talking about, and decided that he trusted the other man enough for him to know. "It's Tom."

Remus tensed slightly, and turned onto his side so that he was facing his young lover. "Tom? Tom Riddle?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't feel like this, but from the first moment I saw him coming towards me tonight in the swing park I felt like I wanted to be close to him... Like I said, it was almost magnetic."

"Hmmm..." murmured Remus thoughtfully. An attraction like that wasn't normal. He wondered if the same went for Tom, or if it was just Harry that was affected. "Harry, do you think it might be a spell or a potion?"

"No. Dumbledore checked him for spells and enchantments, and I have cooked all my own meals recently so he couldn't have slipped me a potion. Anyway, he was telling the truth. He isn't evil. He wasn't even around before tonight, and Voldemort wasn't anywhere near me. I must be... something else."

"Does Tom feel the same way?"

"That's the thing! I think he does, because he was really uncomfortable with me coming down here tonight, but he didn't actually say anything... just hinted. I'll have to talk to him about it."

"You sure will. You can do it in the morning though, because you aren't going anywhere tonight. Not while I still have you in my evil clutches." He playfully jumped on Harry, biting his neck and collarbone like the wolf he was. Harry laughed, and tried to flip him over, but to no avail. Remus had him pinned, and he was left with no choice but to submit...

"You are my sunshine, on a cloudy day. You give me love and laughter, when skies are grey. You're there with me in my darkest hour, you fill my hopes with the brightest flowers. You lift me up with the things you say. You are my sunshine, on a cloudy day." Harry sang happily as he showered. He had been given a shower radio for his Christmas, and he now found that he couldn't shower without it. The song he was singing seemed perfect for Remus, so he sung it with gusto, making sure his lover would hear it through in the bedroom.

"I wanna feel your arms in a warm embrace, I wanna see the love written on your face. And as time goes by, you'll be my sunshine on a cloudy day." The music changed to a thumping techno beat with Harry liked, but he couldn't sing to. He was listening to a CD he had nicked off Dudley. It was old, but it was ok. 'Bonkers, Hixxy's mix'. It wasn't usually what he would choose to listen to, but it had grown on him from hearing Dudley listen to it so often.

He was nervous about speaking to Tom. He knew it had to be done, but that didn't mean that he wanted to do it. No, speaking to Tom Riddle was not on his top 10 list of things to do. Kissing Tom Riddle, on the other hand, was ranked in the top 5. He moaned at that thought, and felt his cock growing. Oh what he wouldn't give to feel those lips against his own, kissing, nipping, licking... ohhh!

The music successfully drowned out his groans, but he hadn't counted on the arms that appeared around his waist. He leant his head back, and his lust filled eyes widened as they met sparkling emeralds. He had expected Remus, not Tom. What was Tom doing in the shower with him anyway? His hand was still on his cock, and he closed his eyes as he felt Tom nip at his neck. It was too much. The presence of the other boy was driving him mad.

He felt his hand being taken away, only to be replaced by Toms own. He gasped for breath as the other boy worked him to completion, clenching his eyes shut as he came. Tom held him, making sure he didn't collapse from the pleasure. It was just as well because his knees gave in as his orgasm peaked, and it was only Tom's firm grip that prevented him from falling.

His mind was lost in the post-orgasmic haze, but he sure as hell noticed when Tom turned the water off and swept him into his arms. He didn't struggle, but let the other boy carry him in his arms out of the bathroom and lay him down on the bed.

Remus' bed, he thought, his eyes widening. The minute Tom lay him down he sat straight back up again. "How did you get in here?!"

Tom smiled at him, and Harry was taken aback at the warmth in his sparkling eyes. "It doesn't matter." He sat down on the bed, and reached out a hand to stroke the side of Harry's face. He rubbed his thumb over his cheek, and Harry was shocked to find himself leaning into the affectionate touch. He pulled away as soon as he realised this, disgusted with himself.

"It sure as hell DOES matter! How do I know that you didn't just come barging in here, guns blazing, and attack Remus so that you could have your chance at molesting me in the shower?" The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. The hurt look in Tom's eyes ripped him apart inside, but why he didn't know. His conflicting emotions towards the former Dark Lord were driving him crazy, and the fact that the other boy had just given him a hand job in the shower was not helping.

He watched as Tom stood and walked away. He stopped suddenly, and half-turned so Harry could only see half of his face. He wanted to say something, but the other teen beat him to it. "Remus let me in. Just so you know. He told me what you said to him last night, and I just wanted to tell you that..." he paused, and turned fully, so that he was looking Harry in the eye, "that I feel the same way." He left as soon as he said that, and Harry was left with nothing but an empty room, and an even emptier heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears Of Blood**

**Chapter 3**

Tom sighed as he watched out over the lake. It was a warm day, almost too warm. He looked around him, and seeing nobody, pulled off his robes and shirt, leaving himself topless. Hopefully he would catch some sun. Voldemort hadn't been a big fan of sunshine, and he was looking slightly pale, never mind that his skin must be seriously lacking in vitamin E. He leaned back on the warm grass, thinking about that morning events.

He had been thinking the night before about Harry. The pull towards him was strong, but he knew that Harry and he were never to be. The other boy and Voldemort had too much history for it to work out between them. He didn't even know if he was gay. He didn't think so.

Anyway, to cut a long story short, he had gone looking for Harry this morning. He didn't know why, but he thought that even if he couldn't be with Harry in a romantic relationship, it would be a consolation if he could build a friendship between them. It couldn't do either of them any harm to talk; to find out some more about each other without animosity. He knew that Harry had spent the night with Remus, and even though it hurt him, he hadn't said a word about it. The relationship between those two confused him. It was clear that they were sexually involved, but they didn't show the signs of those in a relationship. They were more like father and son, and although that thought squicked him slightly, it also comforted him.

It didn't matter if they were sleeping together if they weren't in a relationship. Maybe that was the reason that everyone else around them allowed it, what with the age gap and all. Tom still felt that he had a chance with the raven haired boy.

He had remembered someone mentioning that Remus had been DADA professor, so he headed in the direction of the DADA rooms in search of Harry. Sure enough, when he knocked on the door, Remus answered. He was taken aback by the sudden sly looking smile on the older mans face as he saw who was at the door.

"Ah. Tom. Looking for Harry?" Tom nodded. "Well, you've come to the right place. You can see him, but I want to speak to you first. Is that ok?"

He just nodded again, and allowed Remus to usher him in. He heard water running in one of the rooms nearby, and correctly guessed that Harry was in the shower. That was enough to drive him crazy. The thought of Harry naked nearby drew a longing glance at the bathroom door, and a lust filled moan from his lips. Remus laughed heartily at him.

"Oh, that was priceless!"

Tom scowled. "What was?"

"Oh, the look on your face when you realised that Harry was in the shower. Would you like to join him? I know I would."

An angry look crossed Toms face, as he thought of Remus joining Harry in the shower. Remus must have noticed the look, because he held his hands up in an action of surrender.

"Hey hey! Quit it with the death glares! I said I would like to, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to. No, I would much prefer it if you joined him. I think he would as well."

Tom just gaped, totally taken aback. And here he had thought that he was going to have to fight Remus off with a stick! Not bloody likely! He quickly pulled himself together though. "What in the name of all things sacred are you talking about?"

Remus motioned for him to take a seat in the couch he was standing next to. He sat next to him. "You see... Harry and I were talking last night..." Tom interrupted before the older man could continue.

"Was that before or after you fucked him?"

"After, but that doesn't matter. Harry and I aren't together. We just sleep together so we both have someone there when we are lonely. Ever since Sirius died we have been alone. We just find out comfort in each other I suppose."

"So you are fuck-buddies?"

Remus smiled. "Yeah, something like that." He coughed, and then continued. "Anyway, Harry and I were talking AFTER we fucked, and he told me some things that caught my interest. They were about you."

"Oh yeah?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Does his pillow talk always revolve around other people other than the person he's with? Or is it just you?"

This got a laugh out of Remus. "Yeah, it's just me. I told you we aren't together, so we are free to pursue anyone we wish. We help each other sometimes. Like now."

Tom stayed silent at that remark. It was probably beneficial to his mental health that he let Remus continue.

"Well, he was talking about you, and he seemed quite confused."

"How so?"

"I think he feels a strong attraction towards you, but it confuses him because he only met you yesterday. The fact that you're Tom Riddle doesn't help either. Before I say anything else, I have to ask you how you feel about him."

Tom just stared. It took him a while for Remus' words to sink in, but when they did, a large grin appeared on his face. Remus looked at him questioningly, and Tom just grinned wider.

"I feel the same way. Its strange, but I feel drawn towards him."

"That's what he said about you. Well, if you want to talk to him, he's in the shower. Why don't you join him? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Feel free to take him into the bedroom if anything develops. I'm going down to breakfast. Toodle pip!"

As he watched Remus leave, he couldn't believe his luck. When he was alone, he listened harder to the sounds coming from the bathroom. Harry was singing, and he could just faintly hear the words. The lyrics of the song took him by surprise, and he guessed that Harry had been aiming them at Remus. They sounded good for the other man, if their relationship was the way he had said it was.

He walked towards the door, and opened it slowly. Harry had his back to him, and had stopped singing as the music changed to a fast thumping sound. He removed his clothes, and threw them outside in the sitting room. Harry started moaning, and Tom was sure that he heard his own name come from the other boy's lips. He bit his lip as he saw where Harry's hands were. It was obvious what he was doing, and he cursed his luck at walking in right at this moment. He laughed at his own thoughts. What had he been expecting to happen anyway? For them to have a casual chat in the shower of all places, and then Tom would walk away happy? He didn't think so, and Remus clearly didn't either if his comment about the bed was to be taken seriously.

Thinking that if he didn't hurry up he would be too late, he stepped in behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry leaned into him, and looked up. Surprise showed in his eyes, and his hand movements on himself slowed, but didn't stop. Tom ran his hands down his sides and bit his neck gently, earning himself a low moan. He then took Harry's hand off himself and replaced it with his own. He worked the other boy, revelling in his gasps and moans, treasuring every one. He felt him tense suddenly and tightened his hold so that he would stay upright if his knees gave way. With a deep moan, Harry released violently into Toms hand, but it was quickly washed away with the water from the shower.

When Harry sagged against him, Tom quickly swept him up and carried him into the bedroom. He didn't know what was going to happen, so he didn't bother grabbing a towel in case Harry decided to cover up his beautiful body when he didn't have to. The minute he laid the other boy down though, he sat back up again, anger in his eyes.

"How did you get in here?!"

Tom just smiled; glad that was all that the other boy was worried about. "It doesn't matter," he said, and raised a hand up to his cheek, stroking it absently with his thumb. He felt Harry lean into the touch, and his heart soared. Remus was right. Harry liked him, but he appeared to be confused about what he was feeling. Harry pulled away suddenly, but Tom let him.

"It sure as hell DOES matter! How do I know that you didn't just come barging in here, guns blazing, and attack Remus so that you could have your chance at molesting me in the shower?"

Tom's heart broke. Harry thought that he had molested him? He saw the other boys eyes widen when he realised what he had said, but he thought it would be better for them if he left. It was obvious that Harry didn't trust him, and he couldn't really blame him. He wouldn't trust himself either.

He stood up, and made his way to the door, incredibly aware of his state of undress. He half turned, and sighed softly. "Remus let me in," he whispered sadly. "He told me what you said to him last night, and I just wanted to tell you that..." he paused, and turned fully, so that he was looking Harry in the eye, "that I feel the same way." He left quickly after that, not brave enough to stay and see what affect his words had on Harry. He had grabbed his clothes from the sitting room floor and quickly pulled them on. With that, he left the room and headed out to the lake, where he was now.

He was stuck. He had no idea how to fix what had happened between Harry and himself. Should he apologise? Remus made it seem like he hadn't done anything wrong. Remus! That was what he should do! Speak to Remus!

He quickly stood and made his way back up to the castle. He checked the Great Hall, but breakfast was finished. He headed up to the other mans rooms, hoping that Harry wasn't there so that they could speak without interruptions. He knocked the door lightly, but there was no response.

Thinking that he was maybe in the shower, or sleeping, he pushed the door open and peeked his head in. He sight that met his eyes made his heart break further. Harry and Remus were on the sofa, and Harry was crying his eyes out on Remus' shoulder. He could just make out what Harry was saying.

"I'm so stupid Remmy! Why did I say that to him! He hates me now. I know he does." Remus was stroking his hair, and making calming noises. Neither noticed Tom standing there. "I hurt him so much! He'll never forgive me. He was being so gentle, and all I could think of when I saw him was he Tom Riddle I saw in the Chamber of Secrets. I know he's not the same, but I just want to get to know him."

"Harry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Why would he? You are a beautiful person, and he knows that. He knows you. He knows that you don't just dive into relationships if they don't mean anything. Just give him time Harry my love. Speak to him."

"I just... I just got scared when he came up behind me in the shower. I thought it was you, but when I saw that it was him, I just freaked out. I don't know why. I wanted him so much, and I felt that pull again. It was like I wanted to get close to him, grab onto him and never let go. I felt so... whole when he was touching me in the shower. It never felt like that with Draco. It was nice with him, sure, but it never felt so... perfect. It was almost like I was closer to being a full person when Tom was with me. I'm just confused, and now I might have messed everything up."

Tom couldn't believe his ears. Harry was voicing the thoughts that had been going through his own head all day. He couldn't have said it better. When he was with Harry he felt whole. Like he was a full person, rather than just half of one. He knocked the door again, but it was open so they both heard it this time. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he saw Tom standing there, obviously wondering how much he had heard. Tom felt slightly guilty at eavesdropping on their conversation, but it wasn't really his fault. He had knocked, but they just hadn't heard him.

"Harry?" he asked, his voice breaking with emotion. Harry's words had cut into him deeply, and the fact that Harry thought he would hate him was just so... unthinkable, that it was unreal. Remus looked at him, and them looked at the deer in headlights look on Harry's tear streaked face, and decided it was time to leave them alone.

"I'll leave you two alone. You need to talk." He stood up quickly, and with one last smile at Harry and a squeeze to Tom's shoulder, he left. Tom was left with Harry looking at him like he was his executioner. He sighed, and walked towards the upset boy. He knelt down in front of him and took his hand. Harry didn't look him in the eye, but kept his gaze focused on their intertwined fingers.

The silence was thick with emotion, but it hurt Tom's ears. He was the one to break it. "Is it true?"

A confused look came over the other boys' features, and he asked, "What?"

"What you said to Remus. Was it true?"

Harry sighed, and curled his fingers, but he didn't pull them away from Tom's. "Yes. It's true."

"Why didn't you just say? Did you think I would reject you?" He put a hand under Harry's chin, and lifted his head up so he could look into his beautiful sea-green eyes. "Did you?"

Harry just nodded, and his eyes filled with tears. Tom just couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned in so that there were only millimetres separating their lips. He paused, and searched Harry's eyes for any sign that he didn't want what he was about to do. He was surprised when Harry closed the gap between their lips. He gasped, and Harry took advantage of his parted lips and slipped his tongue inside. Tom moaned, and heard Harry do so also at the sensation of their tongues touching. He gripped Harry's hair as the other boy ravished his mouth. Harry reached down and pulled him up so that Tom was straddling his hips on the couch and he continued kissing him as if there was no tomorrow.

Tom was in heaven. Harry was in control and he loved it. He felt the other boy grind up into him, and he groaned in ecstasy. This was all he wanted and more, and it just felt too good to be true. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as he rubbed himself against him, and Harry broke the kiss to gasp breathlessly.

"Oh god, Tom, oh god..."

"Harry do you feel it?"

Harry was panting, but he managed to choke out the word. "Wh... what?"

"Like..." Tom mewled as Harry grabbed his ass to pull him closer. "Like we're one."

Harry closed his eyes, and arched into him. "Yessss..." he hissed. It sounded almost snakelike, and Harry was struck by a sudden idea.

"Tom?" he hissed in parseltongue. Tom snapped his head up as the hiss, taken by surprise.

"Oh fuck..." he hissed back. "You have no idea how hot that is... Ahhhh!"

Harry laughed, but then stopped when he felt Tom's hands on him through his trousers. His breathing became irregular as his orgasm approached. With one final thrust upwards he came, Tom following shortly afterwards. Tom kissed him again as they lay there, both breathing heavily as their orgasms receded. Harry wound his arms around Toms' neck and rested his head between his neck and shoulder, kissing the skin there softly.

He closed his eyes, and lost himself in the smell of Tom. It was musky, and it seemed to him like it was the smell he had been smelling his whole life, but at the same time it was a smell that he had never experienced before. He started crying again, but this time it was tears of joy. Tom hadn't rejected him, and it appeared that he felt the same way Harry did. That feeling was there again; like he was a whole person instead of half of one. Tom brought this feeling, and it seemed that it had intensified during their previous activities. He felt Tom kissing his hair, and he lifted his face to meet his lover's eyes.

Tom smiled down at him, and Harry's heart soared. At the same time the feeling of confusion returned. Why did he feel so close to Tom when they had only met the previous day? After all, the last time he had seen Tom Riddle was in the Chamber of Secrets and he had been trying to kill him at the time. He knew that this was a different Tom though, so he didn't feel guilty for what was happening between them. He felt for Ginny though, because it was going to scare her out of her mind to have Tom at Hogwarts. He would have to introduce them, properly this time.

He yawned, and Tom laughed. "Do you wanna get some sleep?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna crash out on Remus' couch. I can't be arsed to go all the way up to Gryffindor Tower though."

Tom smiled at him, and pulled him to a standing position. "We'll floo up then."

"Huh? Can you do that?"

"Of course! How do you think the teachers get about when they aren't patrolling the corridors? They don't walk all the way through the castle. They don't have time!"

"Oh. Duh. I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, just uninformed. Come on, let's go. I'm knackered."

They grabbed some floo powder from the fireplace in Remus' bedroom, and made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they finally reached the dorms, they stripped down to their boxers and climbed into Harry's bed, not thinking twice about sharing a bed. It seemed only right to do so after what they had just done down in Remus' sitting room.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry snuggled into Tom's chest.


End file.
